1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an electronic apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to an electronic apparatus and a control method thereof which can output an image signal through at least a part of a main output part and a sub output part.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, electrical appliances using an embedded system, such as a PDA, a thin client, etc., have gained popularity. In general, the embedded system relates to a control system in which a processor is embedded in a system and is operated therein. The embedded system is typically embedded in an electronic apparatus which is integrated with hardware and software to perform a specific predetermined function.
The electronic apparatus, such as a PDA, having a built in display part can be used to connect an external apparatus, such as a projector, to an output port thereof.
However, conventional electronic apparatuses have an inconvenience in that when they are connected to the external apparatus, a user must choose whether an image signal should be output to the built in display part or the external apparatus.